


Apocalyptic Haste

by snowpuffle



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - High School, And then Mikey, First Kiss, Frank Iero Is A Little Shit, Gerard is gonna kiss Frank cus the world's ending, It's mainly just Frank and Gerard, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 13:51:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowpuffle/pseuds/snowpuffle
Summary: The world was ending, and Gerard was going to kiss Frank Iero.





	Apocalyptic Haste

**Author's Note:**

> the MCR boys look like warped tour '05 in this, btw

The world was ending, and Gerard was going to kiss Frank Iero.

So what if they'd never spoken to each other. Gerard was the most reclusive nobody that ever walked the earth, he wouldn't interact with Frank unless absolutely necessary. It just happens that today is the day that the entire world is in turmoil, and everybody is going to die.

The classroom Gerard is trapped in has no exits, the door blocked by a fallen beam and the windows all locked, so he resorts to extreme measures. Before the teacher can stop him, Gerard's desk (with his laptop inside of it, maybe he should have checked it first) is sailing through the air, punching through the thin screen of glass that leads to the outside.

Kids around him scream and duck, bewildered by the crazed actions of the double-dyed black and blonde. But the commotion inside is nothing compared to the cacophony of outside, howling winds ripping through the trees and crumbling earth as the ground splits in two. He covers as much skin as he can with his jacket and carefully climbs through the window, hissing when his thigh snags on a sharp shard of glass. Luckily, his clumsy descent isn't witnessed by anybody, as it seems half the school populace is either running around like headless chickens or has left the school grounds.

Gerard had been in math, which meant Frank is most likely still in history - not that Gerard knew his schedule, or took notice of how Frank would waltz down the hall and into the classroom opposite his, he just guessed.

By now his eyeliner is more than smudged, accompanying his dark, disheveled hair that he's glad he'd cut short over the weekend. He passes a ring of football players, chanting 'Fight! Fight! Fight!' as Pete Wentz and Brendon Urie circle each other in the center.

"What the fuck, Pete," Gerard groans, which catches the attention of the ring of boys, "Do any of you know where I can find Frank Iero?"

Brendon shakes his head no and crouches into a crab-like position, rearing for a fight. Pete's grinning madly but shakes his head, "Nah dude, you got a score to settle? It's the end of the world, so deal with it now!" He hitches a thumb towards Brendon, who's busied himself with a chicken dance as he squawks in a circle, "This fucker stole my iPod back in sixth grade!"

One of the more timid boys raises his hand, a junior Gerard recognizes. Ryan Robert? Ryan Ray. Double R something. "Well?" Gerard urges.

"Um, he's - he's probably with his girlfriend, she's in the gym." With that, Ryan turns back to the scene, mumbling worriedly about how Brendon's going to die.

Gerard hesitates. A girlfriend might complicate things, but Gerard will be quick, and Frank will have every opportunity to push him away and break his nose. One kiss, and then he's off to find his nut of a brother - who's probably basking in the chaos the school's been thrown in.

He makes his way back into the building through the cafeteria, barely dodging the various items of food being thrown across the room as kids yell battle cries from behind upturned tables. The cafeteria doors that lead to the hall are unhinged and on the floor, but Gerard easily hops over them and continues walking.

With the gym doors in sight, Gerard hopes that Frank's girlfriend isn't a boxer, because his plans to passionately kiss and then leave this boy would be seriously spoiled if he's decked in the face by an angry chick. Just as he begins to regret his impulse control and turn around, Gerard hears voices floating down the hall from the gym.

"Thanks for doing this for me, Frankie."

That must be his girlfriend.

"It's cool, J," comes the cheerful reply, "You helped me, too, since I'm gay as fuck, but I'm glad you're ready to come out now. Even if it is the end of the world."

So Frank's gay, and his girlfriend is coming out. It makes no sense to Gerard, but he doesn't have time to think too hard about it as he ducks behind a locker, Frank's girlfriend (or not anymore, who knows) walking out of the gym. Gerard stays hidden long enough to see her jump into the arms of another girl, Lindsey, he thinks, as they tear off down the hall with their tongues down each other's throats.

The gym door is still open, so Gerard slips through without having to heave open the doors and announce his entrance prematurely. Frank's facing his back towards him, wearing the same pair of black jeans that Gerard sometimes appreciates from a distance, but Gerard doesn't want to jump the guy, so he yells.

"Iero!"

Frank spins towards the voice and smiles, "Hey dude, are you looking for your brother? I saw him leaving out the ba-"

Gerard crosses the room before Frank can finish, and pulls Frank in by his waist. All Frank can do is yelp, before Gerard is crushing their lips together and kissing him hungrily.

Frank takes a moment to register the situation before his hand shoots up to tangle itself in Gerard's hair, letting out a soft groan as Gerard tugs at his bottom lip, and winding another arm around Gerard's neck. Gerard's brain is short-circuiting - this is not the reaction he was expecting, but he sure as hell is enjoying it.

At this point, Frank is as eager as Gerard is - but Gerard quickly pulls back, causing Frank to whine frustratedly. Before Frank can grab him, Gerard moves back out of his reach, gives an awkward nod and says, "Thanks," before he darts out of the gym.

"Thanks? Way, wait, shit - come back!" Frank calls after him, but Gerard's already making his way through the halls to the front exit, hoping that he'll have time to find Mikey before he leaves the school.

The parking lot is empty, anybody owning a car and a screwed-on head having already left, but Gerard knows for a fact that his brother's head is not screwed on properly. The main doors burst open behind him, but Gerard keeps walking forward until a hand clasps his own and he's spun around.

"What the hell?" Frank pants, looking relieved to have caught up to Gerard, "What was that about? I didn't even know you were gay! I - _what?"_

"I just, uh, the world's ending, so..." Gerard shrugs, and Frank laughs.

"So you kiss me like there's no tomorrow?"

"Well, yea." Gerard shifts on his feet, unsure of what to do now. Frank following him was not part of his ultimate plan to a hot kiss and narrow escape, but sometimes you had to roll with the punches. "Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Jamia's in love with a girl, I'm gay, it wasn't working out."

Gerard nods because if he's honest, it's none of his business. It also doesn't matter in the grand scheme of things, considering the apocalypse and what-not.

"What are you doing here? With me, I mean. We're holding hands, that seems kind of important."

Frank raises an eyebrow. "You kiss me like _that,_ and expect me not to follow? You're insane, Way."

A screech of tires catches their attention before a green jeep is skidding to a stop in front of the two. Mikey's sitting in the front seat, looking extremely pleased with himself despite the chaos left in the jeep's wake.

"There you are!" He greets Gerard, then turns to Frank, "Iero, too! Why are you guys holdin' hands?"

Frank goes to speak, but Mikey interrupts, "Actually - It's not important. We've gotta go, like, now, so get in."

Gerard makes no moves to get in the truck, so Frank bumps his hip.

"Where'd you steal a fucking truck from?"

"I've had my eye on it for a while," Mikey says coolly from behind the wheel, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, "Ever since rumors started floating around, I've been looking out for things that may be of use."

"You knew the world was going to end... and you decided not to tell me."

Frank decides to chime in, asking, "Where'd you hear it anyway? The rumors, I mean."

"Oh, you know, the nether regions of the internet and such." Frank makes a face, but Mikey ignores it and waves them in.

Gerard sighs and whispers, "He just scrolls through dark web forums. Not the internet's dick."

Frank mouths 'Oh,' and jumps in the back of the truck, Gerard following close behind until he realizes that the back seat is a ridiculously tight squeeze for two teenage boys to sit in comfortably.

Gerard hesitates, but Frank just rolls his eyes and yanks him by his arm, ending with Gerard's arm slung over Frank's shoulders and Mikey giving suspicious glances in the rear-view mirror.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know if you'd like a continuation of this, i'm not sure about it :/


End file.
